Ray The Porcupine II: The Friendship Games
by cos-kun
Summary: After yet another mishap with transportation, Ray returns to the world of the Equestria Girls. With the Feiendship Games coming, Ray would be the perfect addition. Who will win this time? Wondercolts or Shadowbolts? Complete!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! It SonicCosmiX and I'm here with a brand new Ray The Porcupine and My Little Pony Crossover. A sequel**

* * *

 **to Ray The Porcupine Rainbow Rocks. You know what comes after that, right?**

 **RAY THE PORCUPINE 2 : THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES**

 **Before I begin with the prologue of this story, I'd like to get a bunch of stuff out of the way:**

 **First, plot**

 **As you'd probably predict, this story takes place after the spin-off Ray Rocks (if haven't read that story READ IT KNOW!) after Ray Rocks (SPOILERS) Ray returns to his own world and thing return to back the way they were. Quiet.**

 **Second, charcters**

 **No OCs, this is Ray once again at center stage. There is one new character in this story but I won't tell you. A clue:**

 **Crystal Prep.**

 **A bad clue, but someone might figure out what type of character it might be. Review if you worked it out. Also Mina not in this story. She'll best have a better role on Ray's world when I make regular Sonic stories that just focus on Ray and his friends. But that's for another time.**

 **Thirdly, this is the first time I'm writing in the proper story format, no more script, If I make any mistakes in my writing, point them out, but DO NOT go all Grammar Nazi on me, this my first time writing like this so bear with me and I'll do the best I can.**

 **I'll be thinking of the target I got as a review on my last story, by a fan of 'Sonic x Pinkie Pie'... (you know who you, thanks for the review point me in the right direction for the future.)**

 **Now that that's all ouit of the way, let's dive right in**

 **READ!**

 **This story starts in Ray The Porcupine's world, Freedom.**

 **Welcome to Ray The Porcupine 2: The Friendship Games! Where the Wondercolts once again face the Shadowblts in the Friendship Games!**

* * *

 **Planet Freedom  
**

 **Greenville Zone**

 **(Yeah there are zone in Ray's world, but roll with it. I made this to be some sort of alternate 'Mobius'.)**

(Ray's POV)

"This is the llife. Snoutface is gone once again and I can get back to relaxing again. Not one thing to bother me. Aaaahh..."

 _I'm Ray Sipkes the Porcupine. The super speedy hero of this world, Planet Freedom. I'm a red porpcupine with red fur and spiky hair. I wear azure gogles and have light green eyes. I also have grey sneakers with whtie stripes and whitye soles. Thing have been really quiet ince Snoutface's latest defeat. Planning a new plan for world domination? I wouldn't be surprised if he comes now with some new killer robot._

Then he thought about something else. About that other world he went to (I am refering to the future remake of the last story, Mina won't be in it.). When would he return? Would the Sirens come back? Any other threats?

He stopped his train of thoughts. Why would all that happen? They defeated Sunset and he wasn't there.

" _Nah_. They have everything under control. Nothing went wrong while I was still there*."

*RAY ROCKS! CHECK IT OUT!

"Hm. I'll go see what Beany's doing."

So, he got up from his relaxig spot and dashed of to nis best friend Beany's house.

 _Beany is a duck with a yellow beak and blue fur_ (feathers). _He has three bangs_ (like Tails). _He also wears a white shirt. He has green eyes and wears red boot with white stripes and gold buckles._

* * *

 **Other part of Greenville Zone**

 **Beany Workshop**

"Hi. Beany. What's up, buddy?" I greeted the blue duck.

"Ray? Hi.," Beany excitedly replied. "You've gotta' see my new machine!"

"What is it, an new machine that can open portals to the Spectrum Dimension?**"

**RAY'S VERSION OF THE SPECIAL ZONE.

"You're half right Ray. It can open portals, but not to just the Spectrum Dimension, but other dimensions," Beany continued "I was surprised that you warp Crystal randomly appeared and sent you to that other world. If all of us were to go, I don't think another Warp Crystal would open out of nowhere."

"Prophecy?" I questioned

"Maybe. So.. I made the Dimensional Tansporter! Now we can have new adventures not just in this world."

"Cool!" I said, giving thumbs up to Beany.

"Thanks, but I need a test subject. You don't mind me sending you back to that world again?"

"Of course! And besides if things do get bad. I always have the Warp Crystal so I can come back!" I said enthusiasticly.

"OK! LET'S FIRE IT UP THEN!" he shouted

"Let's not get overexcited. We only just started this story, Beany.." Ray reminded Beany.

" _Okay then ...,"_ he said "Let's go!"

 **Test room**

Me and Beany both walked into the test room, where the dimensional transporter was.

"So how does this thing work?" I asked.

"You go onto that pad..." Beany said

I did so.

"And I'll fire it up. The portal only opens for like three seconds, so I'll tell when to go in."

 _I nodded, and Beany started up the transporter, a few sparks of electricity started forming at the centre and then a rainbow-like portal began to appear. Everything was going a it should have, until..._

 _The portal began to expand further than it should have, and the transporter couldn't contain the_ portal. _Spark began to fly and Beany and I were getting pretty nervous_

"Uh, Beany... Is it supposed to be doing that?" I shouted frantically

 _Before Beany answered that question, the porta_ _l became even worse. It began pulling everything inside it, us included._

"STOP IT BEANY!"

"I'M TRYING BUT-"

 _The transpoter's control pad exploded in sparks of electricity. Now there was nothing we could do to stop the portal. The only thing we could do was..._

 _"_ RUN!" we both yelled. We ran as fast as we could. We didn't get far. I ran at supersonic speed. Still not far enough. Ultrasonic. Further but not that far. Transonic. The force of the portal was too much and I was pulled in. To the world of the Equestria Girls...

And that is how it all started.

So, What do you think of it? I'd love to hear your opinion in the reviews. Any mistakes? Point those out as well.

Also, before you think Greenville came from Green Hill. It didn't. It's a reference to the street me and my family used to live on. Grenville Drive.

I need to get better at writing like this. If you're new, thanks for taking interest in my new story! I hope you had Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas!

Goodbye for now!

Sorry if this is short, but this is just the beginning...


	2. Who Was That?

**Hey everyone! It's SonicCosmiX and welcome back to my brand new Ray The Porcupine and My Little Pony Crossover.**

 **RAY THE PORCUPINE 2: THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES**

 **But first, shoutouts:**

Guest

Pretty awesome if you ask me

 **Thanks, I find it cool myself. The rest will be awesome-er (that's not even a word but you get it.)**

 **Next!**

CalicoHeart

Cool, interesting!

 **Thanks very much.**

Next!

SONICXPINKIEPIEFOREVER

ooh I like good start also if your going to do a authors note its best you write it in bold...

 **Just did.**

...also I kind of having a problem with how Ray  & Beany are too similar to sonic and tails

 **Triying to improve that. With little progress.**

...good...

 **Thanks.**

...but could be better  
8\10...

 **Thank you very much for the review** **.**

 **No corrections. Must be doing well. The story can now continue.**

LET'S GO!

 **Welcome to Ray The Porcupine II: The Friendship Games! Where the Wondercolts once again face the Shadowblts in the Friendship Games!**

* * *

 **'Earth'**

 **Canterlot High***

 ***BEFORE THE EVENTS OF THE PROLOGUE**

(Normal POV)

A pair of shoes are seen running across the street... They belonged to... Sunset Shimmer. A unicorn from Equestria who threatened to use the power of the Elements of Harmony to rule both Earth and Equestria, but after Twilight and everyone ( _almost_ everyone) gave here a second chance, she has become a changed person. Right now she's running to Canterlot High. Rainbow Dash sent here a text about 'an emergency'. But what exactly? She is about to find out.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?" Sunset asked frantically.

 ** _SUNSET SHIMMER - REFORMED EQUESTRIAN_**

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" Pinkie Pie piped in, in her usual happy and hyper active voice.

 ** _PINKIE PIE - THE PARTY GIRL_**

"Um, not exactly." Rainbow Dash answered, taking her electric guitar out.

 _ **RAINBOW DASH - SUPER SPORTSGIRL**_

"Uh, I don't understand." Sunset replied, confused.

"Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency." Applejack explained, showing the broken guitar string.

 _ **APPLEJACK - THE APPLEBUCKER**_

"It totally does!" Rainbow shouted in an annoyed tone. Everyone just groaned at the answer, of course she would say that.

"Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock."

 _ **RARITY - FASHONITA**_

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again." she said, stroking her pet bunny, Angel.

 _ **FLUTTERSHY - THE SHY GIRL**_

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" Sunset asekd.

"Rainbow Dash: Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks," she started, showing her the fans, The Crusaders. "but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra?" she asked sheepishly.

Everyone just groaned.

Sunset handed her a spare guitar string. "Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked."

"No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords. C'mon! Let's go!"

"You comin', Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"I'll catch up in a bit."

Applejack nodded and followed after everyone else. Suset sat on one of the stairs and pulled out her magic book, which she wrote letters to Princess Twilight Sparkle. She took her pen and began to write:

" _Dear Princess Twilight, how's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

(Sunset's POV)

 _I finished writing the letter and closed the book. I saw a bus stoppping. I shook my head a got up to follow the others. But then two hooded figures came to the statue hold a device. I just thought idt was someone just looking at. But I was wrong. The figure found the portal that went to Equestria while the other stared in wonder. What were they doing?!_

"Hey! What are you doing?!" _the two people were alarmed and began to run away_ "Wait! Stop!" I shouted again. I was about to gain on them but they got away on the bus. It was way too dangerous to get across with all those cars around.

"Who was that?" I asked myself.

 _I decided to tell my friends about what happened. I just HAD to._

(Normal POV)

We now go to the bus that the to figures escaped in. Just who were they exactly? The took of their hoods to reveal-

Twilight Sparkle and Ray Spikes?!

Me: Well, not exactly. Let's me give you some sort of backstory on these two. *ahem*

Twilight was, some time ago, a new student to Crystal Prep. (About the same time as the events of the last story.) She still was as smart as she is now and quicly became the smartest student in the entire school. However.. she had a very hard time trying to make friends. She had Spike, yes. But not a 'schoolmate'. Red (/Ray) and Dean Cadence felt sorry for her. Because Ray was a helpful and kind student in the school, she decided to pair the two together as friends.

Back to the story..

The bus finally pulled up outside of Crystal Prep Aademy. The rivals of Canterlot High.

 **Later...**

Twilight's Office

"So what now now Twilight? Red asked. Twilight took a free post-it and wrote a question mark on it. She sighed and put pinned it to the diagram of all their current research of Equestrian magic.

[All]

 _Ahhh-ohhh..._

 _Ahhh-ohhh..._

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh Ha!_

 _Ahhh-ohhh..._

 _The Friendship Games!_

(The note transforms into the true logo reading: RAY THE PORCUPINE 2: THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES)

(guitar intro)

(The sequence starts with Sunset Shimmer and Ray running up and posing, then the rest of Wondercolts.

It switches to Sunny Flare and Red posing, and the rest of Shadowbolts, with Twilight in the distance.)

Now we have a Wondercolt and their rival.

We've come this far

(Applejack VS Sugarcoat)

 _And we're not goin' back(No way!)_

 _Prepare yourself_

 _Cause we're on the attack_

(The two teams emblem clash)

( _Attack!)_

 _Won't have to find us_

 _We'll be tracking you down_

(Fluttershy VS Sour Sweet)

( _Right now!)_

 _W_ _hen we're finished_

 _We'll be takin' the crown_

 _All the way (all the way)_

(Rarity VS Sunny Flare)

 _All the way to the_

 _Friendship Games_

(Rainbow Dash VS Indigo Zap)

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)_

(Sunset Shimmer & Ray The Porcupine VS Twilight Sparkle & Red Spikes)

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Hey!_

(Wondercolt VS Shadowbolts)

 _Ho!_

 _Hey! Let's go!_

(Pinkie Pie VS Lemon Zest)

[Rainbow Dash]

 _We studied hard_

[Ray]

 _And we're here to win_

[All]

 _Whoa-oh_

[Applejack]

 _We're only tellin' you once_

[Sunset Shimmer]

 _Our magic comes from the inside out_

[Main 7]

 _What you see's what you get_

 _Don't you ever forget_

[All]

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _All the way (all the way)_

 _All the way to the_

 _Friendship Games_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 _[softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go! [even softer]_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, oh_

 _Na, na, let's go!_

 **Back at the library...**

"She was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to." Sunset said in a curious but worried tone.

"Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?" Fluttershy suggested.

"No, I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that. I think she was from over here." Sunset answered.

"Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria. Or people from other worlds." Applejack stated.

Right after she said that, a rainbow wormhole started to form above their heads.

"What is that?!" Shouted Rainbow.

"Ah spoke too soon." Applejack shrugged.

"I don't but it feels so familiar...!" Sunset answered.

A red figure, a familiar one fell out of the portal. It was Ray. "Urrgh..." he moaned. He got a brushed the off of himself. Then he noticed them his old friends. "I'm back."

"RAY!" they all shouted. They gave a hug to welcome him back.

"Welcome back Ray, but one question: how did you get back here, you didn't fall through another crystal, did you?" Sunset questioned.

"Nope. It was more like transportation failure (and success). But at least I got back here. So, what's up? Another magic crisis?"

Pinkie Pie quickly answered "Sunset found two weird people around the portal, we're trying to figure out who it was, but it doesn't seem like too much of a deal."

Sunset Shimmer questioned "Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to?"

Fluttershy then shudders "I don't even wanna guess."

Rainbow Dash then came from the corner,"Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was!"

Rainbow softly pushed Pinkie out of the way "Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?!" Pinkie pie guested.

"Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to..." Rainbow started.

"Crystal Prep." the main 5 said, in a deadpan tone.

"Crystal Prep?" Ray shrugged.

"Crystal Prep are our biggest rivals. Every four years we go against them in the Friendship Games. And we _always_ lose. And with the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue." Rainbow stated.

Ray asked a very good question-"Why take a bus all the way from the city just for that?"

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals." Applejack stated the obvious.

"Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do." Rarity added.

"Because even though they beat us in everything – soccer, tennis, golf – they still have to gloat!" Rainbow flicked through pages.

"Seems kinda silly to us." Sunset and Ray told them their opinion.

"Silly?!" the mane five screamed back, questioning.

Rainbow Dash then bluntly said-"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too.

"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic." Sunset shown her love of fighting evil magic beings.

Fluttershy said quietly,"No. We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important."

"She has a point. My life isn't 100% stopping plans of world domination."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal" Sunset agreed.

Rarity then scoffed,"That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation."

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along?" Sunset queried.

"Ironic if you ask me." said Ray.

"Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything." AJ stated while bringing up Rainbow's wrist.

"Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different." Rainbow said determinedly.

"What do you mean?" Sunset questioned.

"Oh, you'll find out. Ray, meet me a the hall in an hour."

"What for?" The others asked.

"Like I said before, you'll find out." Rainbow answered in a wise tone.

"That's fine Rainbow, but now, I think there's a certain girl expecting me..." Ray smiled.

* * *

 **Endgame**

 **That's a wrap people! Special thanks to CalicoHeart for helping me out with chapter, I had so much work to do, it didn't get much time to type this chapter, that's also the reason it took so long to come out.**

 **Next time: It's time for the Friendship Games to commence! And we see more of Sci-Twi and Red!**

 **Goodbye all!**


	3. It's Our Time To Win

**Hello guys, it's SonicCosmiX with yet another chapter of Ray The Porcupine 2: The Friendship Games**

 **But first I'd like to give a shout to gohan37, saying thanks for following and favouriting my story and me.**

 **Also, I have just put up a Deviantart account, and four pieces of artwork from April 2015 - November/December 2015. Check it out and leave a comment on any of them!**

 **More artwork is coming soon as well...**

 **Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **1 HOUR...**

Assembly Hall

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games." announced Principal Celestia.

 _ **PRINCIPAL CELESTIA - STILL THINKS THE SCHOOL HAS A CHANCE OF WINNING**_

The announcement was greeted with unenthusiastic clapping and completely bored expressions.

 _"Wow, how many time have they lost to make them like THAT?"_ Ray thought from behind the stage.

"Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on." she went on.

 **"** You mean other than us losing?!" called Flash.

Celestia glared at him, but still continued "And _that_ is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash and Ray Sikes to come up and give you all a little, um... 'context'."

She walked off and handed Rainbow and Ray the microphone.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia. *ahem* I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything." Rainbow stated.

 **"** Unless it's a "losing to Crystal Prep" competition! 'Cause we're really good at that!" Pinkie shouted back.

Rainbow handed Ray the microphone to continue."*groan* And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once." He also stated.

 **"** Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational." Rarity whispered to Sunset.

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated." She said

"But there's one thing that they _aren't_."

"They aren't Wondercolts!" They Rainbow and Ray shouted.

[Ray and Rainbow]

 _We've fought magic more than once_

 _And come out on top_

[Chorus]

 _Oh, oh_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _There's other schools, but none can make those claims_

[Chorus]

Na, na-na-na-na, oh

[Ray]

 _Together we are Canterlot Come and cheer our name_

[Chorus]

 _Oh, oh_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _This will be our year to win these games_

[Rainbow Dash, Ray and chorus]

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

[instrumental break]

[Students]

Hey!

[Rainbow Dash and Ray]

 _We're not the school we were before_

[Students]

 _Before!_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _Yeah, we're different now_

[Chorus]

 _Oh, oh_

[Students]

 _Hey, hey!_

[Ray]

 _We overcame the obstacles we faced_

[Chorus]

 _Overcame the obstacles we faced_

[Students]

 _Hey!_

[Rainbow Dash and Ray]

 _We're Canterlot united_

[Students]

 _Unite!_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _We'll never bow_

[Chorus]

 _Oh, oh_

[Students]

 _Hey, hey!_

[Ray]

 _So get ready to see us in first place_

[All]

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _(Three! Two! One! Go!)_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _(Our time is now!)_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united forever_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united forever_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together_

[Rainbow Dash]

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship_

 _And you know..._

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day, it is we who survive!_

[students cheering]

"Rainbow Dash, Ray: that was amazing! Even _I_ feel like we can win!" Fluttershy cheered.

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity said more confident than ever.

"Is anybody else wonderin' how Dash and Ray 'ponied up' without playin' her guitar?" Applejack questioned.

"I know, right? It's probably because we're so awesome!" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Too right!" agreed Ray, exchanging a bro-fist with Rainbow.

"Maybe. I mean, you both _are_ awesome, but there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It just seems so random." said Sunset.

"I agree-" Ray started

"Well, it would be nice if you girls (and boy) could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating."

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers."

"M-hm!/Yeah/Of course not!" everyone said, except Sunset and Principal Luna

Rarity giggled.

"Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of _our_ magical development." Luna suggested.

Sunset nodded "I'll do my best."

"Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?" Applejack asked.

"Pie eating?" Pinkie guessed.

"No." said Ray.

"Cake eating?" She guessed again.

"Probably not that either." said Rainbow.

"*gasp* Pie-cake eating?!" Pinkie screamed, splatting pie and cake everywhere, making a huge mess.

"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in." Applejack frowned.

 **"** It could be anything.." Fluttershy said.

"Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?!" Rarity fretted.

"I really wanna help, but I think I better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash and Ray ponied up. See ya later!" Sunset waved and ran off to the library.

"Seems like she's got everything under control. Nothing to worry about." Pinkie happily stated.

"Yeah..." Ray replied with very slight worry in his tone.

* * *

 **Later...**

 **The Library**

Sunset was sat on a table full of research, calcutions, graphs. But not one of them got that close to the answer of Rainbow and Ray's transformation.

"Ugh!" she pushed all the things away in total frustration. She didn't seem to get the right answers. Then she saw the book that sends messages to Twilight. "*sigh*" she took it and opened only to find that Twilight hadn't answered yet, she once again took the pen and began to write again:

 _"Hey, Twilight. Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess. But I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think her magic might be...changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this."_

She sighed again and closed the book, wondering what she should do next.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Crystal Prep**

Twilight and Red made her way in to the school for another hard-working day. She sighed and began to walk through the crowd, with Red tailing behind.

 _ **TWILIGHT 'SCI-TWI' SPARKLE - BIG BRAINS**_

 _ **RAY 'RED' SPIKES - HER ONLY SCHOOLMATE**_

"Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me." she said, trying to get through without causing inconvenience for anyone else.

At last, they made it to the office.

 **Twilight's Office**

"*pant*"

 ** _SPIKE - TWILIGHT'S TRUSTY COMPANION_**

This was Spike. Twilight's pet and faithful friend. His panting was interrupted when the door to the room opened. Revealing Twilight Sparkle and Red Spikes.

"Spike? Spike?!" Twilight called.

"*bark*!" went Puppy Spike.

Twilight giggled.

"There you are!"

Spike barks and then pounces on them both, and gives them some happy licks.

"Okay, okay!," Red shouted, making Spike stop.

"Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High." Twilight exclaimed.

Spike growled at hearing 'Canterlot High', he did not like the place.

"I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program! Whoa!" she shouted, falling over.

Someone knocks on the door, Twilight opens the door and sees Dean Cadance. She sees Spike and says:

"Twilight, you know the rules against pets."

"Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadance. He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications." she replied, holding up Spike and smiling nervously, hoping she would buy it.

Cadence frowned. "If you say so. But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt." she picked one of Spike's hair out of Twilight's jumper.

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Because she wants to see you."

"Ooh! Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!" she got excited.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want?"

"Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true!"

"But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own." Cadence stated.

That _is_ why it's called an "independent study program". Twilight pointed out.

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. See how you've been doing with Red being around you,"

Red grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself." she smiled at Twilight

"I guess." she hung her head.

"Meet you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?" Cadence told her.

She leaves.

"What's she so worried about?," she asked Spike. "Everton is exactly what I need right now. *sigh* It's not like I have anything left to learn at Crystal Prep." she left the room, and went into a song:

[Sci-Twi]

 _I've walked through all these halls before_

 _I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh_

 _There's nothin' in this school that I don't know_

 _In every class, my grade's the best_

 _The highest score on every test_

 _I think that means it's time for me to go_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I just haven't found it yet_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another me I haven't met_

 _This school is full of people_

 _But still I don't belong_

 _They only dream of winning_

 _Look at me like something's wrong_

 _Maybe I'm better off alone_

 _Will I find what I'm lookin' for_

 _If I just do it on my own?_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _Something to fill this hole inside_

 _I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I'm not afraid to try_

 _There's only so much this school can offer_

 _And I'm not saying that it's wrong_

 _But I know there's more that's out there_

 _'Cause I've been searching all along_

 _Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls_

 _So much to learn, I can't see it all_

 _There's somethin' out there callin' me_

 _And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see_

 _'Cause I know there's more that's out there_

 _Another place, another way_

 _And I know there's more that's out there_

 _And I'll find out someday!_

 _I'll find out someday..._

The song ends as she opens the door to Principal Cinch's office. She enter and instantly sees Shining Armour, her big brother.

"Shining Armor? Why is my brother here?" she questioned in surprise.

"As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective." she said.

"Perspective on what?" Twilight asked.

"Why, the Friendship Games, of course." said a voice.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Endgame**

 **That's another chapter down, lots to go! We've had another scene with Twilight, Ray and Spike and the Friendship are about to commence!**

 **What happens next, you ask?**

 **Wait (forever) for the next chapter of Ray The Porcupine II: The Friendship Games!**


	4. Twilight?

**"ey b0ss"**

 **It's SonicCosmix (/AlphaCyclic,** **CyclicalCosmos** **/TrueSonicFan), with a brand new chapter of:**

 **RAY THE PORCUPINE II: THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES!**

 **But, as always, shoutouts:**

Funnymoas

I've never read the first story but I thought Ray was just gonna be one of the straight up new guys and the man6 meet him but I was wrong, good story though

 **Well... YOU THOUGHT WRONG!**

 **I suggest you do read the first story. But also suggest that you could wait for the remake of Rainbow Rocks.**

 **Next!**

 **Thanks for following me 'AMYROSEANDSONIC0'. I enjoy getting follows, it lets me know that yoou're enjoying my fanfics. Keep following, all!**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **READ!**

* * *

 **Welcome to Ray The Porcupine II: The Friendship Games! Where the Wondercolts once again face the Shadowblts in the Friendship Games!**

"Why, the Friendship Games, of course," answered Principal Cinch. "You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor?" she asked Shining Armor, Twilight's BBBF*.

 _ **Principal Cinch - Reputation**_

*You should all know what that is.

"*ahem* I did." He replied, trying not to sound boastful.

"And you happen to recall who won?" she asked.

"Ha ha, Crystal Prep did. We _always_ win." he laughed.

"We _always_ win." she repeated.

"Why did you ask to see me?" Twilight stopped the conversation.

"Twilight, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses," she cleaned her glasses, making monkey shine squeak noises with each wipe. "The important thing is we are _expected_ to win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation...my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?"

"I don't know. I guess." she said unsurely.

"Oh, don't be modest. You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete."

"In the Friendship Games?" she asked. This wasn't what she wanted.

"Look, Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help." Shining told Twilight.

"It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This can _not_ happen!" she banged the table.

Twilight tried to get out of competing "Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very—" ...but failed.

Cinch stopped her "Ah, yes. Your work. Cadance, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?"

"Of course." Cadence and Shining obeyed and left the room to get it.

"I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind plus Red's athletics to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Though, I suppose I could also have it... denied. What do _you_ think I should do?"

Principal Cinch had just now attempted to blackmail Twilight.

 _No!_ she thought. She wanted this application accepted. And she didn't want to compete either. Twilight knew she couldn't get out of this. She went back to her office to tell Red and Spike the bad news.

* * *

 **Le time skip...**

Twilight finished breaking the news to her friends, and started packing up. She was stuffing her bag with papers containing data on the magic. She was about to put a clean jumper in as well when Spike started tugging on it and not letting go. Basically telling her not to go and compete.

"*growl*" went Puppy Spike.

"Ugh! Come on, Spike! I was always gonna go to Canterlot High for the Friendship Games. Ich! The only difference _now_ is that I have to compete. Besides, it's not like Principal Cinch gave me much of a choice." she groaned. How could she possibly go against Principal Cinch's orders?

"Well I wanted to compete in these games as well. We have never lost, but it would still be good to be part of the inevitable winning team: Us," he said determinedly. "But I'm sorry you had to get dragged in too. I would have let you stay if I was ol' Cinch." he added reassuringly.

"*whimper*"

"I know, Spike. I don't like it either. I probably won't be able to collect anywhere near as much data as I thought. But maybe I can still get _some_." she felt a bit better. After all, some is better than none, right?

Spike whimpered once more. Twilight knew what he wanted to accompany her as well.

A more confident Twilight smiled "Spike, I wouldn't leave without you. Just remember to be quiet. And try not to shed."

He let him creep in her bag and closed it. Red dashed ahead and shouted:

"Victory: HERE WE COOOME! (I don't know why I even said that, we always win.)"

* * *

 **Outside of school...**

Twilight and Red walked out of the school building to where the rest of the Shadowbolts members were waiting.

"Dean Cadance, I'm not really sure where to go."

"One second, Twilight." said Cadence, walking off and checking her list of buses. Twilight was on her own, again. Even though she had communicated with Ray for some time. She was still pretty much doomed.

"You could try the _end_ of the line." a girl called Sour Sweet sourly pointed out.

 ** _Sour Sweet - Master of Sarcasm_**

Twilight didn't hear what Sour Sweet said and asked: "What did you say?

"Just that someone as smart as you should _definitely_ go first." Sour Sweet 'stated' with complete sarcasm.

"I...I didn't mean to. I was just asking."

Dean Cadence returned. "This is the right bus, Twilight. Go ahead."

"But...I didn't mean to cut in front." she tried to apologise.

Sour Sweet scoffed sourly "Well, it's too late now."

The bus door opens and Twight goes in and is instantly asked this burning question:

"Are we gonna win?!" asked a very confident Indigo Zap.

 ** _Indigo Zap - Ultra-Competitive_**

"I...I don't know." Twilight shrugged.

"Wrong answer! Try again! Are we gonna win?!" Indigo got up in her face even more.

"Yes! We are! We always do." Red confidently stated.

"Yeak! Someone with sense!" she gave him a bro-fist. She back to Twilight.

"So, are we, gonna win?!"

"Um...I guess? I-It's just...I mean...I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know?"

"You're supposed to say 'yes' too." Red whispered.

Twilight realised what she was going wrong and tried to come to an awkward conclusion "Umm - Win, I mean? Right?"

Red sighed and shook his head. While everyone else gave disapproving look.

"You're gonna have to take a seat!" the bus driver yelled impatiently.

Twilight walked down the middle of the bus to get a seat. By t b cause of her awkwardly disappointming speech. Everyone just moved the bag on their spare seats or try and take up the space on both. No-one wanted to sit with Twilight.

Red is definitely having a better time than me, Twilight though. She looked in front of the bus and saw Red sitting with Indigo Zap.

(In this story, Red and Indigo Zap are good friends and speed rivals.)

"Hi, Sugarcoat." Twilight greeted, trying not to let that awful 'speech' affect what anyone thought about her. Which it unfortunately did.

"That was a really bad speech. You should consider not speaking in public." Sugarcoat 'greeted' back. She sighed sadly, the games hadn't even started and things were already going badly. She zipped her bag open a bit and looked down at Spike, she smiled.

 ** _Sugarcoat - Straight-Forward_**

"Well, Spike, at least I've got _you_ with me."

Then she heard heavy metal music playing from Lemon Zest's headphones.

" _Dude, you have gotta hear this!"_ Lemon Zest shouted. She slammed them on her ears with the music full blast.

 _ **Lemon Zest - Performance, Not Connection**_

"Uh? Eh!"

* * *

 **Canterlot High**

The Cosmic Rainbooms ended off their song. They had just 'ponied up' again, and at the end they changed back to normal.

"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it!" said Rainbow Dash. She played a chord on her electric guitar

"Um Rainbow, we're supposed to keep magic _out_ of the Friendship Games, remember?" Ray reminded her.

Rainbow Dash scoffed disappointedly.

"Easier said than done, darling. I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want." Rarity pointed out. "But..." she started.

"This isn't Equestria." Sunset finished Rarity's sentence.

Applejack put her hand on Sunset "Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Applejack reassured.

"And while Sunset works on keeping the magic _out_ of the games, I've been working on what to put _in_!" Rarity giggled, excited to show her work.

"Rarity, what'd you go an' do?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I had a _little_ time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms!" Rarity pulled out a clothes line with loads of costumes for EVERY event possible. She put one on Rainbow.

"Not too bad, I do say so myself." she assessed.

"You really didn't have to do that." Rainbow said unhappily.

"I know." she answered.

"No. You _really_ didn't have to." Applejack repeated.

"I think it's great!" Ray complimented, try one of her clothes on. He liked it.

"I know and I know!" Rarity giggled.

* * *

The bus from Crystal Prep pulled up in front off Canterlot High and the students began to leave. Principal Cinch and Dean Cadence came out first, to see Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna.

"Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch," Celestia began the tour of the school with Principal Cinch "There have been quite a few changes since your last visit."

"Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating." Cinch said with slight sarcasm.

"Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance," she hugged Cadance "Even if it means another defeat." Luna frowned.

"Thank you, Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time." Cadence said. They both walked into school to talked about what has happened between the four years.

 **Not so far away...**

The Crystal Prep students started exiting the bus. Twilight was about to get out when shoved out of the way.

"Comin' through!" Indigo barged.

She had pushed Twilight onto Sunny Flare , but Indigo didn't notice or rather, didn't care.

"Seriously?" said Sunny Flare angrily. Not knowing that it was Indigo's fault. Red rushed in. "What happened?" he asked.

 _ **Sunny Flare - Tattletale an' Stickler**_

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." Twilight apologised and they both helped up Sunny Flare. "*groan*" Sunny 'thanked'.

Red rolled his eyes "Your welcome." said sweetly but with sarcasm.

Twilight turned to Sour Sweet, and tried for the last time to make a good impression. "Oh, sorry. Why don't _you_ go ahead?"

"You are such a sweetie!" Sour thanked sweetly" then she turned sour and silent "I am watching you!" she threatened. Sunny Flare And Sour Sweet walked off, whispering rude opinions on Twilight.

"Don't mind them. You've got me and Spike, y'know. They'll eventually warm up to you." Red tried to make Twilight feel better.

"Yeah." she smiled a bit.

"Well, I'm going in. There's gonna be a party. Don't wanna miss out! Bye!" he dashed off inside, while giving a two-finger salute. Just after he left, her pendant started glowing and beeping. It had detected some magical energy. _Yes!,_ Twilight thought. She started to follow this energy trail, inside the school.

As she walked through the hallway. Everyone started saying 'hi's and 'how ya doing?'s. Twilight just thought they'd just seen her from somewhere. Well not her, but someone else. It was kind of getting weird for her.

"Hi. Hello. Uh, good." she replied unsurely. Then she felt herself bump into someone. She had her glasses knock off as well.

"Twilight? I almost didn't recognize you. When did you start wearin' glasses?" he asked.

"Um, like, since forever." Twilight obviously answered. But Flash didn't know it wasn't the Twilight _he_ knew.

"Oh, so how long are you here for?"

"Just for the Friendship Games."

"Right. Of course. We'll totally win with you here." he picked up her glasses, and put them back on her face with an extremely friendly smile, almost flirty.

Twilight heard her device beep again, only faster. She knew she have any time for distractions, she had to keep going.

"Uh, I gotta go." she said quickly and ran off to continue following to magic energy trail.

"Uh, okay. Bye? Aw." he waved disappointedly. Derpy Hooves patted his back to make him feel better.

* * *

 **Back with the Mane 7**

Rarity rushed round checking the outfits were pitch perfect. She didn't see any problems with them. Applejack started to feel concerned for Rarity.

"Uh, Rarity, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start."

Rarity laughed at Applejack's concern for her "Oh, pff. Kch. Fff. Ts! Don't be silly, darling! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with energy!"

A purple aura covered Rarity and she grew pony ears and more hair. She had just ponied up.

Everyone gave amazed reactions.

"And magic, too." Ray added

"Yeah, I guess." said Sunset.

Out of the music room. Twilight came very close to the mysterious magical energy. When she did, the pendant opened and began absorbing the energy. The energy coming from Rarity. The aura floated from Rarity and into the pendant. It formed a ball of energy in it.

Rarity began to frown as she was losing energy. She floated down to the ground and had a dazed expression.

"Actually, Applejack, now that you mention it, I suppose I _could_ use a tiny break." she gasped, out of breath. Then she fainted.

"Ah told you." Applejack sighed.

"Twilight?" they all said.

"Uh, yes?" Twilight answered unsurely.

"Well, I'll be. You shoulda told us you were comin'." Applejack smiled. Sunset was so relieved that 'she' had come. They can finally solve their magic issue. Or so she thought.

"Darling, those glasses. What are you wearing? It's so...severe." Rarity pointed at her attire.

"My uniform?" Twilight answered.

"Your uniform for what?" Fluttershy questioned. They knew that Twilight knew that you don't wear uniform in Canterlot High. But if she did know that, why is she wearing that. Something was up.

"For...Crystal Prep." Twilight bluntly stated. "But why does everyone at this school know who I am?" she asked them a question

"Did you just say "Crystal Prep"?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

Spike popped his head out of the bag and gave a happy bark, as if to say 'hello!'

"Spike!" Ray and Fluttershy went to pet Spike.

Twilight gasped "You know my dog's name, too?" At the same moment, Principal Celestia and Principal Cinch came to the music. "... and our music program has especially taken off." She saw Twilight and gasped

"Twilight?"

Twilight had had enough, she asked again "This is getting rediculous! How does everyone know who I am?!"

Principal Cinch apologised while giving a 'look' at Twilight "I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student."

Celestial tilted her head in confusion " _Your_ student?"

"The smart ones are always curious. I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates." Principal Cinch led Twilight out of the room and to the party.

"I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister." Celestia shrugged.

Pinkie quickly filled her in on an XXXL explanation "She doesn't! That Twilight is obviously the Twilight from _this_ world since it couldn't possibly be the Twilight from the pony world since the Twilight from the pony world doesn't go to Crystal Prep or wear glasses."

Celestial shook her head and left "Nevermind"

* * *

I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal!" Rarity shouted. "I know, the weird thing is that there are 13 of us competing."

"Yeah... So?" Applejack and the rest didn't follow.

"Who is the 14th competitor?" Rarity asked. Everyone stopped for a moment. Then Ray spoke up.

"I know! It's: me. I saw that Ray not long ago when I left for my break." He pointed at himself.

"You mean that there's a Ray _and_ Twilight playing against us?"

" _Our_ Twilight and Ray wouldn't."

Sunset got even more frustrated "Our Twilight is a princess in Equestria and an expert in friendship magic! And if _she_ was here, we'd have already figured out why magic is randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes."

Her looked at her worriedly. She a deep breath and calmed down "Sorry. I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from her."

"She's a princess in Equestria. Probably got problems of her own to deal with." Applejack said. Boy was she right.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Equestria...**

(Shows a scene with Twilight fighting Starlight Glimmer)

"I really hope my friends don't need my help, I'm kinda' busy right now." Twilight thought.

* * *

 **Back to the Mane 7...**

"We certainly can't expect her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever. Especially if it's to deal with something as minor as a few random pony-ups." Rarity didn't think it would get in the way off the games that much.

However, Sunset Shimmer didn't think the same "But they aren't minor!" Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust," Sunset sighed and sadly folded her arms "If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control..."

They all knew what. Everyone wouldn't trust her anymore, like before.

"Oh, Sunset, I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out." Fluttershy reassured.

"You're the one who helped us understand what was goin' on with the sirens. Remember?" Applejack reminded.

(show a flashback of that)

Sunset felt a little bit better "I guess. But Twilight was the one who really figured out what we needed to defeat them."

"But don't you remember, darling? What we needed to defeat them was you." Rarity also reminded.

(shows a flashback of Twilight and Sunset singing together.)

Sunset sighed "All right." she smiled.

They all cheered. They were back on track.

"Come on, guys! Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy," Rainbow said confidently, Rainbow saw Sunset and Ray stay in the same place "You comin', Sunset and Ray?"

"We'll...catch up with you guys in a bit." Sunset replied.

Rainbow gave a thumbs up and followed the others. The two friends walked outside to to the entrance. Sunset opened her book again.

"Still no reply" Sunset frowned.

"I guess Applejack was right. She is dealing with her own problems. And I bet it's something big." Ray said.

"Maybe there _is_ another way I could reach her." Sunset and Ray walked up to the portal. At the same time Twilight's pendant started beeping, she started to follow another magic energy trail. But it led her too the mirror.

 _?,_ Twilight thought. It was just a ordinary mirror, where's the magic in that. Or so she thought. On the other side Sunset and Ray were about enter the portal when Twilight's pendant began absorbing energy again. Not only out of the portal and Ray's Warp Crystal but some from Ray and Sunset. Now Sunset and Ray were stuck to the portal.

Twilight finally close the pendant and stopped the absorbing process. The force blew Sunset, Ray and Twilight to either side on the floor.

"What did you do?!" Ray asked, worried about the portal. He hoped that it wasn't gone.

"Twilight, you have to check in with the others." Dean Cadence told sternly. Twilight ran inside, they had lost her. The two focuses on their original plan, which was to go to Twilugh, but that wasn't going to happen. Sunset and Ray touched the portal, and to their great horror:

It wasn't there.

"Where's the portal?!" she asked frantically.

How would they solve their issue now?

* * *

 **Endgame**

 **Oh no! The portal to Twilight's world has been lost! The Rainbooms discover that there is another Twilight in their world after all. And the Friendship Games are almost set to commence!**

 **Also, I tried submitting this story to FIMFiction, but it was rejected for the second time. I give up. You stupid website.**


	5. The ACADECA

**¡Hola! Me llamo** **SonicCosmiX! Welcome back to:**

 **Ray The Porcupine II: The Friendship Games!**

 **Previously: Twilight was blackmailed by her principal and now she's competitions in the Friendship Games! The portal to Twilight's world has been lost. The games are about to and they haven't figured out their magic problem! How are they gonna get out of this?! Find out after shout outs:**

Funnymaos

Another great chapter for another great story another one

 **Glad you like this! Here your new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also I quite like the story you wrote.**

 **Now: To The Friendship Games!**

 **READ!**

* * *

Sunset and Ray had ran back to the others to tell them the very bad news. They were heading to the party.

"What do ya mean the portal's gone?" Applejack asked again.

Sunset was very annoyed at what just happened "I mean it's gone. It's closed. It's not there anymore*!" she answered.

 ***YOU WITNESSED THIS LAST CHAPTER**

"How'd that happen?" Rainbow and the others needed an explanation.

Ray shrugged "I don't know. But it has something to do with that Twilight and Ray." he pointed to other Twilight and Ray. Twilight followed pendant direction and bumped into some balloons. Then she walked backwards into Indigo Zap, to her big annoyance.

"What in tarnation is she up to?" Applejack asked.

"Leave this to me." Sunset walked to confront Twilight. "Twilight," Twilight started to panic "what have you been up to?" Sunset sternly questioned.

"Me? Oh, I was just, uh—" Twilight muttered. Until Indigo Zap and Red butted in.

"Who wants to know?!" Red and Indigo Zap got on Sunset's face.

"Um, we do." Rainbow Dash cockily stated got in their faces.

"All right, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games even start." Applejack pulled the three rivals apart.

"The games aren't really competitive since _we've_ never lost." Sugarcoat straight-forwardly said.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Fluttershy frowned at what Sugarcoat said.

"Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice." Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat smirked.

"Well, you might use a _little_ tact." Rarity suggested.

"Or you just change the name to 'Rivalry Games'" Ray also suggested , still disapproving the name 'Friendship Games'.

Twilight slowly backed away to get out of the scene. This wasn't what she wanted to get into either. But, she bumped into a pink girl she had seen before.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie greeted, offering her hand.

"Oh, hi. I'm Twilight." she greeted and shook her hand, but Pinkie shook it violently. So violently her hair band and glasses dropped off, making her look like _their_ Twilight

"I know. You look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too."

"That's... heh, weird." Twilight replied, still wierded out by the fact that everyone knew her, even more by the fact that there was another person called Twilight. Pinkie saw the pendant Twilight was wearing and asked:

"What's that?"

"It's sort of a spectrometer. I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies."

Pinkie kept the same smiling expression, it was almost creepy. Also it sort of meant 'What?'. Twilight summed her explanation as "It measures things."

"Like the party?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, though it doesn't look like much of a party to me." they both looked around the hall. It definitely wasn't a fun scene. Students be sitting down, talking, sleeping or eating. Whatever was done, it was done in a bored manner.

"I know. Something is definitely missing," Pinkie thought for a moment, and instantly had an idea "Come on!" she pulled Twilight and ran off.

(speech music playing in the background)

Principal Celestia came up to the stage "Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS."

Twilight and Pinkie Pie had pushed two large heavy boxes with..?

"What in the world is in these?" Twilight grunted while pushing one box.

"Party cannons, of course!" Pinkie announced.

At that time, Celestia had almost finished the speech "And lastly, I would like to recognize the thirteen students that CHS has elected to compete. I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for."

Derpy Hooves, Micro Chips, Sandalwood, Flash Sentry, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops all gave a wave. Sunset Shimmer, Ray Spikes, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy either waved or didn't. But the Mane 7 frowned after the last detente of the speech.

Pinkie quickly replace the snacks, with a stacked shelf of cupcakes, the Crystal Prep students who there were quite surprised. She also turned off the power to the light, to reveal a disco ball. Then she handed Vinyl Scratch a good disc with music, she played the song. The mood in the place became better. Everyone started to and dance and all the students, despite their rivalry, were being kind to each other.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight was definitely worried. But not Pinkie Pie."

"Absolutely!" Pinkie pulled the party cannons and they shot out confetti. And that really got the party started. Everyone started having fun.

Pinkie started floating with a pink aura around her. She grew pony ears and extra hair.

"Ooh, floaty!"

Twilight's pendant opened again and absorbed Pinkie magic away as well.

Pinkie floated back down to ground, completely drained of her magic. Her ears, hair and aura disappeared. "Aw! Oh. I am party pooped."

"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of _losses_ , your school remains committed to its ideals, however _misguided_ they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome."

"Oh." Pinkie was unhappy about the party and her magic was gone. Her hair was all messy and she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie. I thought your party additions were really swell." Applejack complimented. Pinkie smiled a small smile.

"They definitely broke the ice." Fluttershy added.

"Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again." Rarity huffed.

"Unfortunately, that'll be the only time CHS and Crystal Prep aren't being rivals."

"Yeah, she's awful." Pinkie agreed.

Sunset and Rainbow came to see the others, then she saw Pinkie Pie her state "Wow, Pinkie, what happened to you?" Sunset asked. She was fine before, so why not now?

"I don't know. Everyone started having fun after Twilight and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up." Pinkie explained a bit of happiness.

"Of course you did." Sunset folded her arms and smiled.

"But then the magic just drained right out of me." Pinkie frowned, also making a 'magic drained out of me' motion.

Sunset was confused "Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you"?"

Applejack stopped that question "Hey. Where _is_ that other Twilight?"

Pinkie pointed to... Nowhere "Oh. She's right... Uh, well, she _was_ right here." they all looked around the hall and there was no sign of Twilight. Where did she go?

* * *

 **The Next Day..**

 **First Day Of The Friendship Games**

"Good morning, students," Vice Principal Luna greeted over the P.A speaker "I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale."

 **At The Hallway**

"Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between," Cadence announced.

The two teams glared at each other. Cadence continued " remember, only the seven students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!"

[Sunset Shimmer and Wondercolts]

 _Ho! We're gonna take you down!_

(Show Sour Sweet on one side and Sunset Shimmer on the other. Sour Sweet budges her side away to reveal the rest of the Wondercolts.)

 _Ho! We're gonna take you down!_

(Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap put their goggles.)

 _Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)_

(The Mane 7 all light their Bunsen Burners with serious faces.)

 _Take you down! (Down, down, down)_

(Show Sour Sweet in the middle, folding her arms. With Indigo on he left and Lemon on her right, mixing chemicals. To left of Indigo was Sugarcoat, who was lighting a Bunsen Burner on a chemical. And to the right of Lemon Zest was Twilight, who was writing equations.)

[Sour Sweet and Shadowbolts]

 _(Oh oh!)_

 _We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)_

(Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack click their fingers to the song and put on their goggles.)

 _We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)_

(Ray mixed each of the chemicals successfully)

 _Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)_

(Everyone ended up with a blue compound. Everyone but Derpy Hooves, who got a red one, which exploded in her face. She managed to let out and embarrassed smile.)

 _Take you out!_

[Wondercolts]

 _We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way_

(The teams move onto Food Technology, where their task was to make a cake ready for judging. They put on their baking gloves.)

 _Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay_

(Pinkie puts on her and pulls a few punches like boxer, she was so ready for this.)

 _United strong, yeah, we'll take you down_

(Everyone starts baking their cake, but Pinkie does it the best.)

 _You're not so tough, now you're in our town_

 _All of the times we lost before_

(The two principals and dean, mark everyone's work. They were good or absolutely terrible. Like the one by Flash and Lyra, which looked more like a loaf of bread than anything else. They came up to two students, Upper Crust and Suri Polomare, had made an excellent cale with Shadowbolt emblem on. They offered the three slices, they tasted it and it was clear that it was good. The two Shadowbolts thought they had it in the bag.)

 _Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more_

 _We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat_

 _Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!_

(But not if Pinkie, Ray and Fluttershy have anything to say about it! Pinkie Pie had a sly smile on her face, and Ray: a very toothy grin. He cut through the cake to reveal that on the inside there was a picture of Mona Lisa.) They dropped their forks in surprise and awe.)

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

(Upper Crust and Suti walked off with their cake, disappointed at their loss. But it got worse they had Cinch to deal with. Principal Cinch glared at them. Losing was the last thing she wanted. Upper Crust accidentally dropped the cake, and smiled embarrassed.)

 _Let's go, Wondercolts!_

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

(All of the Wondercolts raise their fist in the air. With a big logo above.)

 _Let's go, Wondercolts!_

[Shadowbolts]

 _Talk a little too much for a school that never wins_

(The Shadowbolts get ready for the next section, house-making.)

 _Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin_

(A plan was is laid on the table. But it was a clueless plan, just a drawing of a house and a few question marks. But Crystal Prep has a very precise plan of what to do.)

 _We are Crystal Prep High and we have a reputation_

 _Every little moment is about our education_

(CPH cutting, marking and hammering nails into the wood. To get very well cut prices of wood.)

 _Put your ear to the ground_

(The students are all assessed on their work. It was either good or terrible.)

 _Listen to that sounded_

 _You're a house of cards_

 _And it's about to fall down (fall down)_

(Until she came to the house by Micro Chips and Sandalwood. They seemed pretty pleased with what they had done. But when Luna touched it with her pen: it toppled.)

 _About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground_

(Sugarcoat pulled up a red blanket to reveal their house, which was better beyond anyone else. The two principals and dean dropped their boards in surprise. Crystal Prep had won that.)

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go, Shadowbolts!_

(The Shadowbolts puch their fist in the air. While Twilight is far away from the team.)

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

(Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap shove past the two. The Sugarcoat came back knocked the piece of the house out of Micro Chips' hand. He was pretty annoyed but Fluttershy and Applejack came to comfort them both.)

 _Let's go, Shadowbolts!_

[Wondercolts]

 _Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you_

(The remaining seven students of each team are in the next subject. The spelling bee.)

 _Step aside, it's time that we defeat you_

 _Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go_

(Rainbow confidently goes up to spell first. She got the word 'hippopotamus'. She spell 'hippopot' correct but spells 'amus' with a 'I' instead of an 'a'.)

 _Down, down, down, down_

(With every 'down', Rainbow Dash got her word wrong, then Lemon Zest, then Applejack, the Sugarcoat.

[Shadowbolts]

 _Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you_

(Fluttershy looks to the one side, with the Wondercolts.)

 _Just give up before we have to break you_

(Fluttershy looks to the other side, with Shadowbolts. She closes her eyes and starts spelling against Sunny Flare.)

 _Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go_

 _Down, down, down, down_

(Again, with every 'down', Fluttershy got her word correct, then Indigo Zap, Rarity and finally Twilight.)

[Wondercolts]

 _Take it up to the top_

(Sunset walked up the steps for the final test, with the rest of the Wondercolts cheering from behind.)

 _'Cause we know we can win_

[Shadowbolts]

 _Maybe you should just stop_

(Twilight sadly walked up, but without her other teammates cheering. She didn't want to do this.)

 _'Cause we've seen you give in_

[Wondercolts]

 _We believe in ourselves_

 _And we've got what it takes_

[All]

 _And we're not gonna stop_

[Sci-Twi]

(In a black space, a light falls on Twilight.)

 _I can't wait 'til this is all over_

 _There's so much more that's going on_

(She walks up to the board with her equation.)

[Sunset Shimmer]

(The light goes to Sunset.)

 _And before these games are over_

 _I'll find out just what she's done_

(Sunset looks up at her board.)

[All]

 _Can she do it?_

 _Will she make it?_

 _Who will win it?_

 _Who will take it?_

 _Can she do it?_

 _Who will take it?_

 _Did she win it?_

 _Did she make it?_

 _Who's the winner?_

 _Who's the reject?_

 _How did she answer?_

 _(Song end)_

The two competitors both showed their answers. Sunset got the reply she was dreading:

"Incorrect!" Principal pointed a bony finger a Sunset. She hung her her head. They were losing now.

Photo Finish took a photo of her reaction, to which everyone else glared.

Principal Luna announced the winners "That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!"

The Crystal Prep students did sacrcastic and uncaring applause. They didn't really care.

"You did great, Twilight!" Red called out. That lifted up Twilight's mood a bit.

The rest of the main Wondercolts came to see Sunset.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Amazing job, Sunset!" Ray complimented, while giving a thumbs up.

"Truly amazing!" said Rarity.

"But we didn't win!" Sunset reminded.

"That was as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been." Applejack objected to her statement.

"After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event.

The the remaining Shadowbolts also came up, but went back down after the applause, showing they still didn't care about her winning. She huffed silently, and she saw that Sunset's friends were cheering for her, despite their loss. Twilight walked down, with Ray following. She met Flash again.

"Congratulations! You were really great!" Flash complimented her efforts.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Twilight ignored him. She got another lead on an energy signal.

"Another energy lead, even? Great!" Ray whispered to Twilight.

"Okay, then. Aw." Flash sighed. No Derpy Hooves to comfort him, though.

* * *

The Mane 7 went on a break and went off to plan their strategy for the next event**. They didn't know that they were being spied on by Twilight and Red. She hid behind the statue. She looked to one direction de and saw the group walking off elsewhere. She looked to the other side and saw Fluttershy.

 ****NEXT CHAPTER!**

Fluttershy waited until no-one was there. Then she opened her bag and took out a cat. She muzzled with it. Then they both heard a rustle in the bushes, and Twilifht and Red emerged from them.

"Do you wanna give her a treat?" Fluttershy invited.

Twilight was a bit surprised that she had been asked to come over by a student from the school she was against. But nevertheless she accepted.

"Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school." Twilight took her bag off and sat with Fluttershy.

"Not just _one_." Fluttershy giggled. Fully opened her bag and she had a bird, a hamster and Angel Bunny.

Twilight was more surprised "Oh, wow. All I have is Spike." she showed.

"*pant*" went Puppy Spike.

Fluttershy happily petted Spike "It really is uncanny. Does he talk?" she asked.

Twilight thought that was quite an awkward question "Um, not that I know of." she awkwardly answered.

Fluttershy nodded "Congratulations on winning, by the way. Though," she frowned "it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it."

Fluttershy was right on that one. Twilight was upset that no-one had applauded her, not even Red's had made completely happy "No one at my school gets excited about _any_ thing they didn't do themselves."

"That sounds awful." she felt very sorry for Twilight, the she had an idea "Here. Hold this." Fluttershy held out Angel to Twilight.

"Um, why?" Twilight was confused about that.

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better." Fluttershy smiled.

"Well, that's ridiculous. But..." Angel then nuzzled with Twilight, cutting her off "Ooh. It actually kind of works."

Then Twilight realised something "I'm on the other team and you just lost. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You looked like you needed it." Fluttershy answered, she floated with a yellow aura around her, she grew pony ears and hair and wings.

"Whoa!" Twilight and Red gasped at her transformation. But then her pendant opened again and started to absorb Fluttershy's energy as well. Some of the energy from the pendant got out of control and opened time rift's to Ray dimension.

A Flicky came out of the portal, Spike growled and began to chase the Flicky. It scaredly chirped and flew into the portal it came from. Spike began to chase it, he jumped into the portal' then came out another and another. He got in the way of Fluttershy's magic energy and was zapped. He fell into Fluttershy's arms.

"Spike!" Twilight was alarmed.

Fluttershy held him out to Twilight with the last of her energy, and fell to the ground. She had all her magic absorbed.

"Spike, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

Spike opened his eyes and spoke "Um, I think so."

They both smiled at each other for a few seconds, then Twilight realised: Spike was talking?!

Twilight and Spike both screamed at each other. Twilight svreamed again and ran away. What the heck was going on?!

"Twilight, wait!" Spike and Red followed.

Fluttershy's tried to get up but failed "Bye." she waved weakly.

* * *

Fluttershy returned to her friends and told them about what had just happened.

"All I did was hand Twilight a bunny. Then I ponied up." Fluttershy told everyone.

"I just don't get it. Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits. Pinkie's when she fixed the party and now Fluttershy." Sunset couldn't get why this was happening.

"And then Twilight's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of me. I couldn't even stand up." Fluttershy finished her story.

"Like me at the party!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Or me right before we met Twilight!" said Rarity.

"So she's stealing magic?" Ray summed up their theories.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem like the magic-stealin' type." Applejack knew that she would have to be evil to steal magic.

"Yeah," Ray agreed "but she had something to do with closing the portal. If her pendant can pull in magic, it could have stole the portal, too."

"How?" Fluttershy asked.

Sunset scratched her head "I don't know. And the pony or person or princess who could help me figure this out is completely unreachable now." she was still frustrated about losing the portal.

"Which is too bad, because Twilight knows everything about magic and portals and magical portals and portable magics!" Pinkie hyperactively shouted while popping around everywhere. She popped out and fell on her face. Rainbow and Applejack followed.

Rainbow shifted their attention to the other main task at hand "For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts. And as long as this event puts me in a playing field, I don't think we've got anything to worry about." she smirked full of confidence.

Applejack gasped "Oh, it puts you on a playin' field, alright."

The others came out and and shared Applejack's reaction. It was like a stadium. The was an colossal dirt track, and speed skating track, a running track and an obstacle course.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Sunset asked.

Applejack kicked the dirt track with her boot and said to Rarity "I don't suppose you made motocross outfits."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Rarity answered, saying it like she hadn't. Then she turned almost fangirlish "Of course I did!" she said, pulling out two motocross outfits.

* * *

 **Endgame**

 **Another chapter ends! We're only to chapters away from the end! Yay!**

 **By the way, the Flicky was just a plot device for this chapter. Flicky is owned by SEGA and Sonic Team.**

 **Next time: The Quad-Cross Event!**

 **¡Adios Cosmicals!**


	6. Second Race

**Greeting Cosmicals! It's SonicCosmiX with a brand new chapter of:**

 **Ray The Porcupine II: The Friendship Games!**

 **We're one chapter away from the finale. Next chapter the story will be completed. YAY!**

 **But first the reviews:**

 **Funnymaos (you must like this story a lot, right?)**

I guess you can say this chapter was  
_ヽ

＼( •_•) F  
ヽ A  
/ へ. ＼ B  
/ / ＼＼ U  
ノ ヽ_つ L  
/ / O  
/ / U  
( (ヽ S

丿 ＼ )

ノ ) Lﾉ  
(_\

 **You are loving this. Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for favouriting me and following this story! You are awesome!**

 **And another review from you on Ray The Porcupine: Rainbow Rocks**

 **Funnymaos**

Does Ray have another name and is it Red because I'm kinda confused like the story you know

 **I will explain:**

 **The story was originally called Ray and Mina: Rainbow Rocks. This person called Mesmes777 said that I had used name from Archie characters Ray The Flying Squirell and Mina The Mongoose. So I changed the name of the story to 'Red And Violet: Rainbow Rocks'. After a few chapter, I got sick of using those name, and went back to the names I had originally used: Ray and Mina. So story name was changed to 'Ray The Porcupine: Rainbow Rocks'. Red is now the name of 'Crystal Prep Ray'.**

 **Get it? Good.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **READ!**

* * *

It was the end of the break and it was time for the second event of the Friendship Games. Crystal Prep had won the first event and Cinch wanted the same here.

"You will race in pairs. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat will handle the motocross." Principal Conch said.

"Yes!" Indigo Zap was hyped.

"Red Spikes, you will handle the athletics track."

"I'll speed away the competition!" Ray cheered.

Principal Cinch continued "Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track."

Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare high-dived each other.

"Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off."

"Well, that's just marvelous!" Sour Sweet said obnoxiously nicely, then she turned sour "If you wanna lose before we even start!"

Everyone else gave some dirty looks at Twilight, they clearly doubted her.

"Given that Twilight won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here. Won't you?" she asked sternly. Twilight quickly nodded, scared of Cinch.

"Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Quadcross Relay!" Cadence announced through a mic.

Applause from the Crystal Prep and CHS students boomed around everyone, especially from the Crusaders.

"In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, athletics, and finally, motocross." Cadence explained the races. Indigo Zap reved the motorcycle's engine to intimidate Sunset and Rainbow.

"So if the competitors are ready..." she blew an air horn, with Cinch covering her ears from the noise. "Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay."

Sour Sweet ran and jumped over straw cube stacks, while Fluttershy slid over them slower. Sour Sweet grabbed a robe and swang over the mud pit, she did a roll, grabbed all three arrows and bow, and shot. She got a bullseye. The crowd cheered. It was Twilight's turn to go.

By that time, Fluttershy had also gotten over the mud pit to start shooting arrows. She shot the first on, extremely loosely though. It didn't go very far. Twilight took a big jump over the the straw cube. She got over, but landed on her face. Sour Sweet growled and looked back at Fluttershy. She shot another arrow but it still didn't hit the bullseye.

Twilight grabbed the robe to swing over the mud pit. She only got far enough to put her shoe on the edge. Sour Sweet just looked like she was about to rip her eyes out. Fluttershy took her last arrow, closed her eyes, and took a shot. It got a bullseye! The CHS students cheered. Fluttershy gave a thumbs up. Applejack was up.

Applejack jumped and swang over obstacles like the others. She took her first shot, it hit the target but not a bullseye. Fluttershy gave a little clap. Apple jack took another arrow. She took a deep breath and focused on the target. She took another breath and took a shot. It hit the target. CHS were in the lead!

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead!" Cadence said.

Sour Sweet looked and saw that Rarity and Pinkie Pie were already ahead. "Well, _that's_ just fantastic!" Sour Sweet yelled sourly.

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep." Fluttershy felt sorry for Twilight.

Applejack agreed "You said it."

"Whee!" Pinkie Pie spun around happily. They were head by quite now.

"If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race."

Twilight started to cry, she won last event. And now she couldn't hit a bullseye. She tried shoot another one. It missed. _We can't win, and it's all my fault!,_ Twilight thought. It's no use. (No Sonic '06 reference intended.)

"You're really bad at this!" Sugarcoat called out. Rainbow and Sunset glared at her. Even if they weren't on the same side, they definitely could not help but fell sympathy for Twilight. She got treated pretty badly by her own teammates.

"Ugh! I can't take anymore!" Applejack had had enough. She walked to Twilight.

"Ya have to stop aimin' at the target." Applejack told Twilight nicely.

"Oh, that makes _perfect_ sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!" Sour Sweet thanked sweetly and sarcasticly.

Applejack ignored Sour's sarcasm. "Ya have to stop aimin' at where the target _is_ an' aim at where the target's gonna be." Applejack told Twilight. Twilight nodded, that made perfect sense.

"Yeah! Definitely take advice from the person.." Sour started sweetly "..YOU'RE COMPETING AGAINST!" she finished super-sourly.

Ray, who was waiting to get going, had an idea. He whispered something to Red. "Hm. That's a good idea. She would definetly need that." Red agreed with Ray's plan. "I know we're not on the same side. But, truce?" Ray asked holding his hand out for a shake. "Truce." Red agreed. Ray ran to the top row of Crystal Prep. Ray ran up to the top row of Crystal Prep students and shouted: "YOU CAN DO THIS TWILIGHT!".

Then Red shouted to the Crystal Prep students "Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!" The one student joined in "Twilight!" and then another "Twilight! You can do it!" until everyone was cheering her name. Twilight looked and say Red. She felt a burst of confidence and self-motivation. She could do it!

"Do you wanna hit the bullseye or not?" Applejack asked Twilight gently. Twilight nodded again. "Then trust me. Take a deep breath." Twilight did as she was told and took a deep breath.

"And let the arrow go...riiiiight..." Applejack waited for the right time, while Twilight held the arrow in place on her bow, waiting for Applejack's command "...now!"

Twilight took the shot, the Crystal Prep students gasped, waiting for the result. It was: a bullseye. The Crystal Prep students cheered. they were back in the competition.

"Yeah! That's our girl!" Spike and Red cheered. Applejack was going to say 'good job' but was interrupted when Twilight hugged her "See? I was tellin' ya the truth." said Applejack as she grew extra hair, pony ears and had an orange aura. Ray also ponied up, he grew pony ears and Pegasus wings as well. He had a white aura around him. As expected, Twilight's pendant started absorbing. Twilight tried to hold the pendant back, but it wouldn't stop absorbing Applejack's energy.

"Eh...what...are...you...doing?!" Applejack struggled, she was losing magic energy.

"I don't know!" Twilight shouted, trying to hold the pendant back but no avail. Twilight finally closes the pendant. But the force knocks her off the platform. She loses her grip on the pendant and it slides to the track. The pendant opened and shot out a purple blast of energy, which started opening rifts to the Everfree Forest. Plants started emerging from the portals.

Back to the overall race.

"Canterlot only has two laps to go! But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time!" Cadance announced. Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare pushed ahead of Pinkie Pie and Rarity, while also knocking the pendant in the process. Twilight went to get the pendant and shut it, but more rifts started opening, Twilight dodged one of the plants' vines. The Shadowbolts were winning. The Shadowbolt fans cheered. Rarity growled, now way were they losing again. If they did, they would have no chance of winning since Crystal prep would be ahead.

But Rarity won't let that happen "Come on!" she shouted to Pinkie. Pinkie Pie grabbed onto Rarity's leg and she threw her with all her might to send Pinkie ahead of the to Shadowbolts. The Wondercolt fans cheered.

"What a finish!" Cadance said, surprised.

Ray smirked "Why don't we finish this with a speed race?" he offered. "Oh, why not?" The two sped of at speed that no-one in either school could go at.

"You're going pretty fast..." Ray started. "I know right! And I'm going at the speed to win this!" Red blasted ahead, much much faster than Ray.

"Oh. Well, it's time to kick it up a notch!" Ray shouted. He started to accelerate, his legs span fast enough it would make anyone dizzy. He zoomed ahead, with a cloud of dust. "Eat my dust'!" Ray taunted, shooting ahead.

"You ain't winning this easily!" He started pushing himself further than he could take. For Ray, that's a piece of cake. However for Red, that's a challenge. He gritted his teeth, he tried his very to handle new speeds. And he succeeded, "I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Red went further.

"I guess going against a human me is harder than I thought." Ray shrugged to the audience. Ray wasn't messing around any more. He stopped. Then he started to rev up his legs, he was performing the Figure-8 Spin. Some of the CHS students thought "What was he doing? We're gonna lose!"

But Ray definitely knew what he was doing. He blasted off, which surprised Red. He got to the finish. Then halt a second later, Red did. As soon as they got to the finish, they shouted "GO."

Instantly, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap revved up their engines and raced down the track. The four motorcross racers sped up a slope and down again, Rainbow was ahead by a bit now.

"Aah!" Twilight screamed, struggling to get a grip on the pendant. On of the creatures was pulling her into the portal it came from with it's vine.

Rainbow Dash was hype during this race, she and Rainbow Dash would finish this race "Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she sped up a slope and into the air, and landed on the other track. With Sugarcoat following behind, and Indigo Zap cutting through as well. The whole crowd cheered and clapped.

Rainbow Dash and Sugarcoat were coming to a sharp turn. As they prepared for it, yet another rift opened, and another Everfree forest creature came out too. Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap gasped.

"GRAWR!" the creature roared. The crowd and the principals gasped. Why were there plant creatures coming out of nowhere? Rainbow Dash quickly dodged the plant. Sunset tried to as well but the creature got in the way and she ended up falling and sliding across the dirt track. The crowd gasped again.

Sugarcoat grabbed onto her motorcycle for dear life. It was stuck in the creature's mouth and it was a long way down if she fell. The creature chewed up the motorcycle and Sugarcoat fell, she bumped and slid down the creatures neck and onto the ground. Sugarcoat was out of the race. Now it was all up to Indigo to win this race. Indigo Zap's motorcycle went up the plant's back and to the head, she 'flew' in the air and landed just behind Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash saw that Sunset was about to be attacked by the plant. She decided to go back for her. They wanted to win, yes. But a friend's safety is more important.

"ROAR!" the Everfree forest creature prepared to hammer Sunset to pulp with its head. Sunset closed her eyes and waited for impact. But thank goodness, it didn't come. Sunset opened her eyes, she saw that Rainbow Dash had rescued her.

"Dash, you saved me!" Sunset thanked.

Rainbow Dash smiled "I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food." a blue aura formed around her. They both stopped. Rainbow removed her helmet. She grew moon years pegasus wings and hair. She had ponied up. Ray joined them. Principal Cinch folded her arms and gave a disapproving look, while Celestia shrugged with an embarrased face.

"So you ponied up too. What do you say we finish this?!" Ray said.

"Let's!" Rainbow replied with lots of confidence. The two speedsters and Sunset zoomed across.

Indigo had just got across to the final lap. She raced across the slope, but the creature had just removed it head from the dirt: creating a pit. Which Indigo fell in.

The creature was about to snap on Indifo, but Rainbow Dash and Ray came on to distract it. Sunset raced off the slope to the track. The Wondercolt fans cheered. Sunset zoomed ahead of Indigo Zap, they were winning, and the finish wasn't far from reach. Indigo wasn't going down until it's over.

The two remaining racers sped up another slope, another one of the creatures attempted to knock them over, but Ray and Rainbow barged and puched it out of the way "Oh no you don't!" they both shouted.

Sunset and Indigo Zap sped the final leg of the race. Indigo tried to catch up with Sunset, but failed. Sunset raced across the finish line. Canterlot had won!

"Canterlot wins!" Cadence announced. With that, the Wondercolt fans gave a final cheer. For the first time, they had won! (Not the first time in forever, because remember that they had never won in anything before. Sorry Frozen fans ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°).)

"Attention, students, please proceed to the gym." Cadence told. Everyone did so.

Twilight finally got a hold on the pendant, and closed it. All the portals shut and the plants disappeared.

"Is everybody all right?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash and Ray flew to the ground and joined them "Better than all right! We won!" they stated.

Sunset removed her helmet "Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt. The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!" she freaked out.

Twilight came out to apologise for the mess that just happened "Um, excuse me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or...how it works."

Rainbow Dash thought it was all fine "That's okay. Neither do we." she told Twilight.

"But I guess we could use your help in figuring it out." Ray offered nicely. But then Twilight's pendant opened, and began sucking the magic out of Ray and Rainbow.

"Oh, no! Oh, no no no! Not again!" Twilight struggled to hold the pendant back.

Rainbow Dash struggled, she fell down to the ground. Out of energy.

Then it turned to absorb Ray's energy. "Make-It-STOP!" Ray shouted, quickly losing magic energy. He couldn't even stand. The pendant was also absorbing his energy.

"I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how!" Twilight explained. But Sunset got angry at this.

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" Sunset questioned. The pendant finished absorbing, a powerful spark of energy came out and formed a huge rift to Equestria in the sky.

"It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear! I don't know how that works either."

That just made Sunset even more annoyed "Is there anything you _do_ know?! Like how to get our magic back?! Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?!"

"Equestria?" Twilight asked. What was that?

"You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!" Sunset shut the device, closing the portal.

"But I _wanna_ understand!" Twilight started to cry and her voice was breaking.

"But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of my friends in danger!" she growled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Twilight sobbed. She fled, in tears.

"Twilight, wait!" Spike and Red ran after her.

From behind, Principal Cinch had seen what had happened. Cinch now definitely knew that CHS were up to something.

Principal Celestia cleared her throat.

"You can't possibly call _that_ a fair race." Cinch said.

Celestia stayed firm "Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CHS had some kind of advantage."

"Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings!" Cinch stated.

That let Celestial off her guard a bit "Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances. Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie." Principal Celestia suggested. She knew the answer.

No.

Principal Conch was pretty surprised at the suggestion "A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on." she stomped off, now completely intent on winning more than ever. Sunset and the others joined the two principals.

Sunset felt so sorry "I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening."

Celestia put her hand on Sunset's shoulder

"It's not your fault, Sunset." she said.

That didn't change Sunset's mood much "Isn't it? I should know how to control the magic I brought here. But I don't. I let everyone down. And now Principal Cinch thinks we're cheating."

"It doesn't matter what Principal Cinch thinks."

"But it does. The students here at CHS don't just wanna win. They wanna beat Crystal Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around...because of me." Sunset frowned.

* * *

 **Endgame**

 **And that was the Quad-Cross Relay. The transcript layout of this chapter was pretty short, so I'm pretty surprised that I was able to make over 3000 words out of it. This was a pretty hard chapter to write, there were descriptions galore! 'Nuff said though. This chapter turned out very well. Glad for another chapter to be finished! Expect the next chapter in a few days, I'm on holiday for the next 4 days, can I finish the story by then? Maybe!**

 **Next chapter is the finale! Find out what happens next in the finale: 'The Power Of Friendship'!**

 **Review, Follow, Favourite, and PEACE out!**

 **(It's been a while since I said that...)**


	7. The Power Of Friendship (Finale)

**Hello again Cosmicals! It's iCosmix (daaaaamn Cosmix, back at it again with the name-changing) here with the final chapter of Ray The Porcupine II: The Friendship Games. We have come a long way since the beginning, and now the Friendship Games must come to an end.**

 **But first  
**

 **SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Funnymaos (Just can't get enough of this, can you?)**

Ha good chapter just saying a little errors but I understood it (I read a whole fanfic with errors) but good story and love it

 **Thanks! I've been tryiing to fix some of these errors, but some of these were made by my phone (I typed the last 3 chapters on my phone). It will sometimes make the right things wrong.**

 **"Twilight gut shrugged."**

 **ᕦ(0ᨎ0)ᕥ**

 **WOT DE FUJ?!**

 **Next!**

 **that guy**

One word, SHADOW. PLZ include shadow in your next story. Shadow x twilight or shadow x sunset, but no matter what not shadow x pinkie.

 **Maybe I'll do a story staring Shadow, I'm starting to get ideas about it. On the pairing side, (don't hunt me down and kill me for saying this) my votes go to Shadow x Pinkie, I've seen that pairing the most times and I quite like that pair too. I've only seen Shadow x Sunset and Shadow x Twilight only once or twice, but they also work too.**

 **Summary: I might do a Shadow story, but IDK the pairing.**

 **Also thanks to MrMarioLuigi1000 for favouriting my story. It is people like you that keep me motivated to write. Finally, check out the latest chapter of 'Thoughts Of The Unknown' by PrincessPeace15, Ray The Porcupine stars in it!**

 **Now...**

 **You know what to do, right?**

 **Reeaad!**

* * *

 **Welcome to the finale of Ray The Porcupine II: The Friendship Games! Previously: Canterlot High won the second event: The Quad Cross Relay! Sunset accidentally scolded Twilight, and is fully regretful, Principal Cinch has become suspicious of CHS, and now believes that they are trying to use it to their advantage. And magic is getting out of control! How will it end? Find out now!**

"Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games." Dean Cadence said through her microphone. While the two teams once again glared at each other, the two teams wanted to win basset than ever.

Vice Principal Luna show two pennants with the two schools' emblems "Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins."

"And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin." Cadence waited.

 **With Sunset and the others...**

"I don't feel like playing these games anymore." Fluttershy sadly said just above a whisper.

"Well, we _have_ to play! This is the last event!" Rainbow shouted forcefully.

Rarity scoffed "It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening."

"We know Rainbow, but worst of all: Cinch thinks that we're cheaters!" Ray added.

"And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight." Sunset said, full of sorrow, sadness and regret.

"Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did. She's actually really nice." Fluttershy said. That just seemed to rub Sunset's mistake into her even more, even if that wasn't what Fluttershy was intending.

Sunset facepalm while everyone else gave a disappointing look, Fluttershy sadly shrunk.

"Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize." Applejack smiled.

 **With Principal Cinch and the Shadowbolts...**

"I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at rtheir disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option." Principal Cinch suspiciously stated.

Sugarcoat brought up a very fair point "What if they grow wings again?"

"A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire." she turned to Twilight "I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?" she asked.

"But I don't even understand how it works." Twilight replied nervously, remembering Sunset shouting at her about the fact that she didn't know how magic worked

Cinch once again attempted to blackmail Twilight "But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no _interest_ in Everton."

Principal Cinch mentally smirked, she had just once again put Twilight in a tough spot. She knew Twilight had every intrest in Everton. The principal continued "Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer."

[Principal Cinch]

 _I realize that you've always been an outcast_

 _It's not everyone at school who likes to think_

 _To find a student that's like you_

 _I've had one or maybe two_

 _But the good ones disappear before I blink_

[Shadowbolts]

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

[Principal Cinch]

 _Now, I understand you have your reservations_

 _(oh-wuh)_

 _It's hard to have a brain as large as yours_

(oh-oh-oh-oh)

 _But if we don't win these games_

 _Well, I think I've made it plain_

 _What will happen if we have the losing scores!_

[Shadowbolts]

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_

 _If we lose, then you're to blame_

 _(ah, ah-ah-ah)_

 _They all have used it, maybe abused it_

 _(ah-ah-ah)_

 _So then why can't we do the same?_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

[Principal Cinch]

 _Call it power, call it magic_

 _If we lose, it will be tragic_

 _More important is the knowledge we'll have lost_

(oh-oh-oh-oh)

 _A chance like this won't come again_

 _You'll regret not giving in_

 _Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?_

[Shadowbolts]

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)_

 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_

 _We're not friends here after all_

 _Our only interest in this business_

 _(ah-ah-ah)_

 _Is seeing Canterlot High School fall_

 _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)_

[Principal Cinch]

 _What I'm suggesting's very simple_

 _And since it's win-win on all scores_

 _You only want to learn about the Magic that you have stored_

 _And as for me and all the others_

 _We only want what we deserve_

 _That our school will clinch the win And my..._

[Principal Cinch and Shadowbolts]

 _...legacy will endure_

 _Unleash the magic, unleash the magic_

 _If we lose, then it's a crime_

 _But we can win it if you begin it_

 _(ah-ah-ah)_

 _It's up to you to not fail this time_

[Male Shadowbolts]

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

[Female Shadowbolts]

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

Twilight took the pendant off her neck...

[Sci-Twi]

 _Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free_

...and held it up, preparing to release it.

"If both teams are ready..." Vice-Principal Luna started.

[Male Shadowbolts]

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

[Female Shadowbolts]

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

[Sci-Twi]

 _And now winning these games depends on me_

Twilight slowly opened the pendant, Sunset and Ray had just realised what she was planning on doing

[Male Shadowbolts]

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

[Female Shadowbolts]

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

 _And what doors might open if I try to use it_

Dean Cadance continued "...the last event of the Friendship Games begins..."

Both sides cheered for the two teams.

[Male Shadowbolts]

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

[Female Shadowbolts]

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

[Sci-Twi]

 _But the magic's what I really want to see_

Twilight was going to open the pendant and release all the magic inside it! Sunset and Ray ran to try and stop her. Cinch smirked. Sunset jumped to try and stop Twilight from doing a very wrong thing.

"Twilight, no!" Spike and Red shouted, attempting to jump and stop Twilight from making a very horrible mistake.

[Male Shadowbolts]

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now_

[Shadowbolts]

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic..._

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic..._

"Now!" Cadence and Luna announced, starting the final event! Just at that moment, Twilight opened the pendant and released the magic. But, as she had feared, it got out of control. All of the now released magic merged into a purple ball of energy, which was quickly expanding. The main Wondercolts and Shhadowbolts and Principal Cinch gasped and gaped at the sight. _What had they done?!_

And Twilight was sat the centre of this, and she was being slowly pulled in by the energy ball. She stuttered she was afraid of the after-affects of the magic since, Sunset angrily stated, she didn't know anything about it.

Twilight managed to pull her hand out "Heeeeeeeeeelllllllp...meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Uhh! AHHHHHHH...!" were her last words before corruption.

"No, TWILIGHT!" Red shouted, he jumped up to try and pull Twilight out of the ball of magic. But he failed and was pulled in along with Twilight. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" was his last word before corruption.

The energy shrunk and darkened. Then a white flash of light blasted around

Twilight, now corrupted by the powerful magic, began a horrific transformation. Two purple and green shoes appeared on her feet, she grew purple fingerless gloves and two wings like ravens. And a horn, similar to that of Queen Chrysalis, formed on her forehead. Her eyes became green, full of hatred and selfishness.

Twilight was no longer Twilight Sparkle.

She was Midnight Sparkle.

Red hair became spikier but also turned black. His eyes became evil crimson. He grew wings similar to a dragon's. He was no longer Red Spikes, he was now Dark Crimson.

Spike whimpered, there was nothing he could do about Twilight or Red anymore.

Midnight Sparkle laughed deviously "You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now!"

"And now, we will have all of it!" Ray evilly added.

The two powerful beings shot a green blast energy at the CHS statue, shattering it to pieces, and in it's place: a portal grew. Sunset instantly recognised it. "Equestria!"

All this wasn't going down very well with Principal Cinch, she slowly backed away ready to run if need be, but Sunny Flare spotted her movements.

"Hey! Where are _you_ going?!" Sunny shouted angrily.

Principal Cinch pointed to Dark Crimson and Midnight Sparkle "Anywhere to avoid those...monsters! And I suggest you do the same!" Cinch instructed. Sunny Flare looked to her friends. They all pretty much thought the same thing: "Should I help everyone else, or run away?"

Sunset looked back to Midnight and Crimson "Twilight, Ray, you can't do this!"

Midnight Sparkle and Crimson laughed a little "Why not?! There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with magic!" Midnight powered up a stronger energy blast.

"Ya can't do this because you're destroying this world to get it!" Ray shouted, he definitely cared for the this world as much as Equestria too. He wouldn't let either worlds die.

Red let out a short 'humph'. Midnight continued "So what? There's more magic there, and we want to understand it all!" she let the blast go, it hit the ground creating a huge rift to Equestria on the ground. And a rift to 'Earth' in Equestria's Sky, some of the civilians in Equestria who saw this gasped. Some of the people who where caught around the blast where about to fall through the rift, luckily the rest of the Mane 7 rushed to rescue. Other students fled from the battle scene.

"Don't let go!" Applejack screamed, while grabbing one person's hand. The Shadowbolts looked at the scene around them. Students were fleeing from the scene. While others were trying their absolute best to hang on to others about to fall through the portal. The six girls nodded to each other and ran up to come to everyone's aid. And just in time too.

"Hang on!" Rainbow Dash called to Rarity, Rarity was hanging for dear life and busy with all the other falling people.

"Obviously!" Rarity called back even louder, struggling to keep hold of the edge of the rift. Finally she had let go and fell down it, only to be caught by Indigo Zap. Just in the nick of time.

"We got you!" Indigo shouted. She pulled Rarity and the other students out of the hole, with an assist from Lemon Zest too. And the other Shadowbolts helped to pull everyone else out too.

Sunset had picked up the energy-empty pendant, and it was pointed at Fluttershy. Instead of it absorbing her magical energy, it made her glow with a purple aura. Sunset and Ray were both surprised at the reaction. She pointed the device at Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and finally Ray. Then it hit her.

She know knew what to do. Sunset turned back to Midnight and Crimson.

Sunset tried to make the two supernaturals back down "This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!"

They both smirked at her foolish attempt "Oh, you're wrong. Unlike you, we _CAN_ have everything we want!" they cackled.

Ray closed his eyes and shook his head "No, Twilight, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone!"

Ray and Sunset held the pendant up together "True magic comes from:"

 **Honesty!**

 **Loyalty!**

 **Laughter!**

 **Generosity!**

 **Kindness!**

 **Hope!**

The pendant absorbed the energy from all of the elements, and it was more powerful than ever before. They began to float.

"We understand you, Twilight, and we want to show you the most important magic of all..."

They sealed the pendant and threw it onto the ground, creating a ball of white light, containing the magical energy. Sunset and Ray let the magic become one with them. And with that, the positive transformation began. Sunset's hair sprouted upwards, she grew golden wings and a shimmering dress. She had white fingerless gloves and yellow boots and the sunset emblem on her arms.

Sunset was now Daydream Shimmer.

Ray also transformed, his hair became white, and attire silver. His eyes turned turquoise. He grew white wings like an angel. Silver rings formed in his wrists and silver ring buckles also formed on his now red shoes.

He had become Guardian Ray. (Couldn't think of anything better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

"...the Magic of Friendship!" Sunset finished.

Midnight Sparkle grunted angrily, while the rest of the Mane 7, and the Shadowbolts smiled. They were going to win this for sure!

The two new heroes used their new power to seal all of the rifts that Midnight Sparkle and Dark Crimson had created. They stopped their plans for crossing over to Equestria. Crimson and Midnight let a frustrated growl and flew to attack. Daydream and Ray saw this and flew to them at high speed as well. The result was a high force crash that none of them were harmed by.

Midnight and Crimson resorted to a different attack. They powered up a blast and shot it towards Daydream and Ray. The blasts combined into one and we're heading straight for them! Ray and Daydream shot their own blasts, creating a bigger one. The two energy impacted and now whoever got hit would lose. It equal, but Midnight and Crimson pushed forward and with more force, making their blast stronger. Everyone gasped at this sight.

Good was now losing to evil!

Spike rushed in to help. "Twilight!" he called. Twilight heard her 'old name' and looked down at him and saw him doing puppy eyes at her. 'Twilight' recognised this and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Spike...?" she said.

Realising that the impact of their blast never came, Daydream and Ray pushed their blast forward, vanquishing Crimson and Midnight's. They had lost.

"Noooo!" were the two evil beings last words. And their vision went white...

* * *

White that was all that Ray and Twilight could see. They were still in their evil, corrupted forms. But their true selfs were in control. Suddenly, Sunset and Ray appeared to them. They smiled a friendly smile. They bot held their hand to them.

"Take my hand, Twilight and Ray. Let me show you there's another way...just like someone once did for me." they said. Twilight was scared at first. Red smiled at her, knowing that they were doing the right thing. She closed her eyes and held her hand out, as did Red.

Sunset and Ray took their hands, and their positive magic went through them, making Twilight and Ray's horn deform into nothing.

Sunset, Ray, Twilight and Red floated back down to the ground "I am so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." Twilight apologised, letting a tear escape her eye.

Sunset smiled forgivingly "I know. And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you."

Twilight smiled back. Spike, with her glasses in his mouth, pounced on Twilight, barking and licking her. To which she giggled.

Principal Cinch spoke, definetly angry at what had transpired "Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!"

Celestia didn't care and brought up a fair point "I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all."

Sugarcoat brought up yet another fair point "At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game." she said almost as fast a Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie was surprised at the long explanation "Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once."

"That's ridiculous!" Cinch remarked.

"Nope, that's pretty much what happened." said Spike.

"Actually, we're _all_ to blame," Sour Sweet started sweetly, and then turned sour "Mostly it was her."

Principal Cinch got even madder "Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!" now they would _have_ to forfeit the games.

Principal Celestia remained unaffected by her words "Good. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings."

"Oh, and the portals to different dimensions." Luna added.

Cadence giggled "And don't forget to tell them about the talking dog."

"And ya _definetly_ can't forget the talking porcupine from another world." Ray smirked.

Puppy Spike grinned "Because that would _never_ ruin your reputation."

Principal Cinch was outnumbered. Their was absolutley no way she could win this one. She let out a huff and walked off. Whispering to herself that CHS were a bunch of cheaters.

Celestia looked at all the CHS and Crystal Prep students "Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners."

Everyone cheered!

* * *

 **And so...**

Twilight was sat on the stairs to the CHS entrance, admiring the sights around her, and also thinking about what she should do next now. Dean Cadance came and sat next to her.

"I guess that was _one_ way to finish up your time at Crystal Prep. Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that."

Twilight thought at about the application and came to a desciion "I've been thinking about it and...I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton." she said.

Dean Cadance was a bit surprised at her reply "Really?" Cadance asked.

Twilight continued "I may know about a lot of things, but friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not gonna learn more about it by being alone all the time." she explained

"So, you're staying at Crystal Prep?"

Twilight looked at two othr students who hegged and walked together, indicating the friendship between them "Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject. I don't suppose..."

"You could transfer to _this_ school instead." Cadance suggested.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

Dean Cadance nodded "You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep. But I think that's a great idea! I'll be sure to speak to Principal Celestia about it right away." she got up to go find her sister.

 **With the Mane 7...**

"Still nothing?" Ray asked. Sunset looked in her book again, nada.

Sunset shook her head "Not yet. But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world. We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but like Applejack said, Princess Twilight has her own problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect her to always be around to help us."

"But maybe I can be?" a voice said. It was Twilight, accompanied by Principal Celestia.

"It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High!" Celestia announced to them.

Twilight smiled at them "I'm not sure how much help I could be. But I'd like to try. If you would all give me a chance."

They all gave her a welcoming hug, as if to say 'yes!'

"I'm sure I can count on you girls to help her feel at home." the principal said.

Sunset happily nodded "You sure can."

"*squee*" went Pinkie.

* * *

 **Ray The Porcupine II: The Friendship Games**

 **A Movie Adaption by iCosmix (+Calico Heart)**

* * *

 **... I crie ;_; that it's all over**

 **But...**

 **The story done!**

 ***post the chapter on FF* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 ***runs through the whole of Equestria* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 ***runs through Mobius and Planet Freedom* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite!**

 **Next chapter is my final thoughts.**

 **Bye for now! (⌐■╭͜ʖ╮■)**


	8. What Now? (Endgame)

**Helloooooo Cosmicals! It's iCosmix with a bonus chapter of Ray The Porcupine II: The Friendship Games!**

 **First, as always:**

 **SHOUTOUTS (YOOIIII)!**

Funnymaos

(To lazy to log in account) good ending gonna miss this story

 **So am I (wipes a tear away)**

R.I.P

RAY THE PORCUPINE II: THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES

1.9.16 - 5.9.16

"Better than 'When Chaos Stirs: A Tale Of Two Worlds'"

 _-iCosmix_

 **Okay, enough faffing about let's get on with this.**

* * *

 **I would like to say as special thanks to:**

 **Calico Heart - For helping me with the second shapter when progress was very slow. Hop you return to write something some time! You're an awesome friend! :)**

 **Funnymaos - For being a long time supporter of this story and for Faving and Following this story! Keep reviewing!**

 **MrMarioLuigi & gohan37 - For also Faving the story.**

 **gohan37 - For following.**

 **Now with that out of the way let's talk about the story.**

 **My Opinions**

 **This story turned out very well in th end. Even though it didn't come close to how many views Rainbow Rocks had, it definetly had more effort put into. As they story progressed, I just seem to get faster and faster, even uploading two 3K+ chapters in one week, and they'd only been typed in the space of a day!**

"Yep you're working extremely fast!  
Here is a before and after!  
Before- forever  
After- Great chapter when is the next one out?  
-chapter gets posted-

Not literaly that fast..But you can see the difference."

 _-Calico Heart_

 **What was also good about the story was that I adapted to it pretty well, while diverting from the main plot sometimes. But I usually get back to it later. I had some scenes planned in my head, but they didn't make it to the final 'product':**

 **[Prologue/Chapter 1]**

 **After Ray was sucked through the portal, he would fly through time and space while getting glimpses of other worlds inbetween including: Mario, Sonic, My Little Pony, Pokemon and probably some others. That got removed because I am plain lazy.**

 **[After Chapter 6 But Before Chapter 7]**

 **The Mane 6 have a litle break before the final event, and get in contact with Beany, where they try to work out once for all what's going on with the random pony ups. Which they succed in doing. That got removed because it would have an effect on the main plot at the end, I mean the very end.**

 **[I wrote this between Chapter 6 and 7 but it's a random short. It sort of takes place 'during' Chapter 2/3]**

 **A short. I just wrote this for fun...**

* * *

All the cast, who were at the scene at the beginning of last chapter, were getting in their places to act out the chapter.

"Action in 3 minutes!" the director warned

Applejack walked up to him and said: "But Rainbow Dash isn't here, and Ray says Beany is have trouble trying to rebuil the portal to this world after we finished the second chapter, he went back to his own world. We've basically lost to key members of this part.

"Don't worry. I've hired a substitute for the scene. He's called Shia Labeef. He's good at the motivational speeches. He is just what we need. If he acts a good enough scene, I think we'll continue and keep him temporarily."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't dawdle miss. And get in your place!" he shouted. Applejack ran off and did as she was told. He returned to the task. "OK, 3..2..1.. AND ACTION!"

* * *

Assembly Hall

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games." announced Principal Celestia.

The announcement was greeted with unenthusiastic clapping and completely bored expressions.

"Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on." she went on.

 **"** You mean other than us losing?!" called Flash.

Celestia glared at him, but still continued "And _that_ is exactly why I've asked my good friend Shia Labeef to come up and give you all a little, um... 'motivation'."

An MLP EG version of Shia Labeef came up and took the microphone, and started his speech:

"Do it tomorrow!

So Just quit!

So Just don't do it!

Just let your dreams be dreams!

Nothing is possible!

Crystal Prep would do it!

You're gonna wake up and quit!

Don't let your dreams come true!

Success is impossible!"

"CUT CUT!" the director bellowed.

Everyone just complaind to the director about the 'motivational' speech.

"I guess we could wait for them.." the director sweatdropped. He glared at Shia "Umm. Let your dreams come true?" he started.

* * *

 **Well, dat was random. (kappa) ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡(°**

 **Next, wee tawk aboot plannz 4 da footoor, letz go m80z.**

 **I am returning to Ray Rocks! again. But I am blank on ideas for the next few chapters. So I'm resetting OC requests, and I'm allowing two per seperate user. I'm also allowing song requests. But if it has vulgar language, it doesn't get in. So keep that in mind. I will credit the people who suggested in the respective chapter that the appear in.**

 **A fourth film in the Equestria Gilrs has been confirmed! So when it comes out, I will steal the transcript and make a brand new adaption story! A third ORIGINAL story by me is also being planned. And it stars some of the Sonic cast, as well as more of my cast of characters.**

 **I also had a spin-off to Friendship Games, starring Red and the Shadowbolts after the Games which will star some more of my cast, and maybe the Sonic cast too. _Maybe._**

 **And I had a regular Sonic story planned where Planet Freedom and Mobius collide, a sort of crossover.**

 **And maybe a mini-series starring Shadow (that guy is jumping for joy, don't get you hopes too high)**

 **It looks like all my plans are pretty ambitious, but we will see how all these coming stories turn out, which it will probably fail.**

 **Oh well.**


	9. Blooper Reel (Bonus II)

**All I can say is: ENJOY THE BLOOPERS! :)**

* * *

Sunset walked to confront Twilight. "Twilight," Twilight started to panic "what have you been up to?" Sunset sternly questioned.

"Me? Oh, I was just, uh—" Twilight muttered. Until Indigo Zap and Red butted in.

"Who wants to know?!" Red and Indigo Zap got in Sunset's face.

"Um, we do." Rainbow Dash cockily stated got in their faces.

"All right, everypony." Applejack realised her mistake "Sorry. Force o' habit."

"We had an English period on pronouns. Were you even listening?" Ray asked.

The other characters giggled.

 ***boop***

"Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school." Twilight took her bag off and sat with Fluttershy.

"Not just _one_." Fluttershy giggled. Fully opened her bag and she had a bird, a hamster and Angel Bunny. But it didn't end there, out came more animals. When Twilight thought it would end, it just went on..

And on...

And on...

 ***boop***

"Shining Armor? Why is my brother here?" she questioned in surprise.

"As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective." she said.

"Perspective on what?" Twilight asked.

"Why, the Friendship Games, of course-WHOOA!" Cinch spun around and around and around, and started laughing. The others were laghing at her little mishap too.

 ***boop***

Pinkie started floating with a pink aura around her. She grew pony ears and extra hair.

"Ooh, floaty!"

But then she couldn't get back down she was tied up. She screamed and grunted and tried to get out but no avail.

 ***boop***

[Sci-Twi]

 _Beyond these rooms, beyond these wa—_

 _Whoa! Oof!_

Twilight had tripped and fell, while Red came up and laughed "What was _THAT_?" he chuckled.

"*groan*" moaned Twilight.

 ***boop***

The animals kept coming out...

 ***boop***

Raity huffed "Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't re-freeze it—re-frozen—frozen it again, much clearer. Oh, six pages since my last line and then there's this totally shifty line, no costume change, I mean really! Can I speak to the iCosmix and Kawaii?! Are they on the— What?"

 ***boop***

Puppy Spike belches.

 ***boop***

...And animals are still coming out of Fluttershy's bag.

 ***boop***

Vice Principal Luna show two pennants with the two schools' emblems "Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it...back...wins. Back wins."

"That was really good." iCosmix whispered from off-screen.

"Thank you. Thank you. I am a fropessional." Luna joked.

 ***boop***

Sunset fell to the ground from the Crimson and Midnight's energy blast.

"Oh, am I getting Danger Pay for this?" she asked annoyed.

"I don't know about you, but I live on danger. But Beany needs his danger, see how many things we had to use to get the darned machine to work." Ray answered, with slight annoyance on the last place.

 ***boop***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rarity screamed, she was going to plunge into the depths of Equestria. But Fleur Dis Lee and Velvet Sky weren't to 'scared about it.

They landed on the fake 'pit'

"Ah." screamed Fleur.

"Huh." screamed Velvet.

Rarity shook her head in disapproval "Anticlimactic."

Velvet Sky didn't really care "Anti-nothing really."

Rarity shrugged "Hmm".

Velvet Sky also shrugged "Hmm."

 ***boop***

Do I have to say it? Ok.

More animals coming out, the camera is completely covered. Ow-ow-ow-ow, stop peccking me, bird! Owie-owie-owie!

 ***boop***

Pinkie Pie from Equestria came out the portal from the human world. The actual Pinkie Pie came in. The two hugh-fived and the real one went down the portal to Equestria while Equestria's Pinkie Pie took over her duties.


End file.
